Gladiator Species
The Gladiator Species is a species native to Stelt. History Early on in Mata Nui’s life, many of the Southern Islands became overrun by savage creatures. Because he was too preoccupied with his assignment to do anything about them, he created the Steltian army to reconquer them for him. In this army, the Rekridor were intended to serve as the officers, the Jeokren were intended to serve as the foot-soldiers, and the species that later became known as the Gladiator species was intended to haul or utilize heavy artillery, battering rams, siege ramps, and other such big stuff. However, not long after Mata Nui placed all three races on Stelt, the Rekridor began fighting with what later became known as the Gladiator species. The Jeokren were initially neutral; however, after a clever Rekridor known as Voporak convinced the Jeokren to align with them in return for the promise of middle class status, the Jeokren formally joined forces with the Rekridor and put down their opponents. The joined forces impressed them into service primarily as gladiators, and the official name of the species was from then on lost to time. When the Rekridor became divided into clans and began fighting, one gladiator known as Sentrakh attempted to use the civil war to the race's advantage, leading a gladiator revolt to overthrow the Rekridor dominion; however, the clan lords temporarily united against the revolt and Sentrakh was given to the Dark Hunters. Sentrakh was experimented on in an attempt to make a more loyal soldier, and while he retained his form, his mind was completely changed and he developed powers. The Rekridor resumed their conflict once the gladiators were put down for good, although the fighting was sporadic at best. Often, regular gladiator matches in the island’s main arena would bring together the clan lords. At one point, a member of this species cracked under the strain and broke loose, killing several Jeokren and one Rekridor. It took half the Jeokren population to put him down, and once he did, he was sold to the Dark Hunters and later christened, most imaginatively, “Gladiator”. Noting the size and strength of the gladiator, the Dark Hunters secretly signed a pact with the Rekridor to buy all rebellious gladiators such as Sentrakh, “Gladiator”, and later, Helda. During the Destiny War, because the Rekridor and Jeokren didn’t become involved, the gladiators were forced to continue slaving away as they always had. When the Steltians migrated to Spherus Magna, they were brought along. It is yet to be seen if they will be forced to continue fighting under the Rekridor or if the Glatorian and Toa will intervene. Abilities and Traits The Gladiators are renowned throughout the universe for their raw strength, some capable of taking on all the inhabitants of a small island in a single fight. However, due to the fact they are kept underfed and undernourished by the Steltians, they are rendered incapable of overthrowing the Rekridor. As it is, feats like “Gladiator’s” are highly unusual at this point, and following his and Sentrakh’s rebellions, gladiator rations were cut in half, weakening them all the more. Gladiators aren’t the brightest creatures, but their average IQ is smarter than that of many Jeokren. Known Members * “Gladiator” * Guardna * Hulgon * Helda * Sentrakh Social Structures and Interactions Gladiators were originally allowed to interact by the Rekridor; however, following Sentrakh’s uprising, strict policies of isolation were enforced by the Steltians. Gladiators who defeated their opponents in a match were rewarded with extra food for a limited period of time; however, gladiators who killed their opponents were executed, as the Rekridor feared the strength of that gladiator. Outside the confines of Stelt, gladiators were kind toward each other, and following the destruction of the Matoran Universe, “Gladiator” expressed hope of reuniting the gladiator species and building a new life for them. Trivia * The Gladiator species originally had an official name; however, years of service to the Rekridor caused their name to be lost to time. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Steltian Category:Mechanical Species